Sex Toy
by brojaxeh
Summary: Sexually frustrated Rin and submissive Haru gone wild. Their relationship was not romance or friendship. It was just sex...or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been a while since Rin started using him as his sex toy. He is such a mysterious creature full of pent up sexual frustration and he loves to take it out on a particular raven haired male.

And nights would just repeat themselves, like this one too. Just that Haruka stopped showing resistance and simply let Rin do as he pleased. Now his blue eyes were watching Rin's facial expressions as they changed with each thrust. His eyes were closed, he was bitting his lip and letting out shallow puffs of air through his nose. Haruka found it interesting to just observe him and he couldn't deny that he loved the sound and expression Rin would make every time he reached his climax. He would never admit it to Rin of course, but he was astonished by the fact that he can make someone feel so good.

And there he goes again, that groan and slow thrust, hands grabbing a handful of the sheet beneath him as his eyes creek opened and he finished.

Rin collapsed next to Haruka, taking a few deep breaths before he jumped out of the bed to dispose of the used condom.

As he came back to the bed he met Haruka's back, sheet pulled to his waist and the rest was covered. He smirked, glancing over his bare back and slowly tracing his finger down Haruka's spine making the boy lightly wince and watching his back muscle moving.

Much to his own amusement, Rin continued tracing his fingers across the soft skin, trying to get a reaction from Haruka. He was teasing and testing him, loving the frustrated sigh Haruka would unwillingly let out.

Rin scooted closer to him, his hand now moving the sheet lower and wrapping around Haruka's waist, while the other one was supporting him on the bed as he was leaning on his elbow. His lips met the beginning of Haruka's neck, placing soft kisses from his ear down to the crook of the neck. He stopped there, slightly chuckling before he bit into the flesh, sucking on it a few moments later.

"Haven't you had enough?" Haru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he still didn't want to turn to Rin.

"Of you? Never," the other responded as his tongue now swirled over the visible hickey.

"Three times this night and still not satisfied?" Haruka snorted.

Rin chuckled: "Like I've said, I can't get enough of you, Haru. Besides, you didn't complain and I've noticed you have become a bit more _passive_ than usual. I liked it more when you resisted me," he grinned.

"You are sick."

"Why? It was fun wrestling your and then just watching how you would slowly give in under my kisses, my hands touching you everywhere, the moans you so badly wanted to keep in and then that final scream when you came. It was…it was music to my ears. But now, now you're just like a doll, just like a toy."

Haruka tch'ed, his elbow hitting Rin's ribs and pushing him down on the bed. Haruka rolled on top of him, pinning Rin's hands next to his head.

"I'm already full of your goddamn bites and I am sick of your nasty shit," he said angrily, his expression emotionless as ever.

A smirk appearing on his face, Rin couldn't possibly hide excitement in his voice: "You sure didn't seem to mind."

"It's embarrassing."

"I can't help myself. You just taste so good and you always leave me wanting more and _more_," Rin's knee found its way to Haruka's crotch.

Haruka's eyes narrowed, his hand rising and the back of his hand slapping Rin's cheek causing his head to turn right. In that instant, Haruka's hand grabbed Rin's wrist once again before the boy could figure out what happened.

He slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting the cold blue ones: "You little fu—"interrupted by Haruka's lips on his own.

His eyes now wide in shock, limbs getting completely numb and his breath got stuck somewhere halfway to his mouth. He didn't have time to react and Haruka nicely positioned himself between his legs, pressing down, rocking their hips together.

Rin closed his eyes and bit Haruka's bottom lip, moaning into the kiss afterwards. Haruka used this opportunity to invade Rin's already opened mouth and their tongues clashed. As much as he resisted, Haruka was leading the game this time, much to his and Haruka's own surprise.

Rin always wanted to get some sort of reaction from Haruka and he was finally able to come to his senses when realization that he succeeded hit him in the head.

He tried to move his arms but he couldn't as Haruka's grip would always tighten on his wrists more to the point that it started hurting. But he loved seeing Haruka this way, furious, mad and dominant.

Haruka broke their kiss, biting Rin's jaw and then going down to his neck, leaving a visible bruise – the biggest he could make at the time as he didn't feel really patient. He pulled Rin up, which got Rin visibly confused, and kissed him again. This time Rin played his role better, challenging Haruka more, but again, Haruka won.

He didn't give him a lot of time to breathe nor think when he pulled away a little and pushed the redhead down on his stomach but pulled him up on his knees.

Rin found himself on all fours with Haruka leaning over him mumbling 'where the fuck is it' and trying to reach the bottle of lube.

Rin chuckled, which came out more as a short laugh making Haruka scoff in response as he squeezed some lube on his fingers and pushed the two of them into Rin.

Rin winced, moaning as he felt the third finger joining: "No mercy, eh?" he managed through his teeth.

As expected, he didn't get a vocal response from Haruka. Instead, fingers kept going in and out, suddenly stopping and Rin groaned in displease.

Haruka chuckled and Rin heard it as Haruka entered him. Only two first thrusts were slow, not giving Rin time to properly adjust. He started faster after that and Rin grabbed the headboard of the bed as the boy started pounding in him harder.

"You are going to make such a mess," Rin murmured.

"I don't care."

And Rin didn't even try to hold in his moans and screams, begging Haruka for more and yelling his name. As if Haruka could ever refuse such a request, he continued in his fast pace, gripping at Rin's hips, his nails digging into them so he could do more.

Haruka closed his eyes, breathing rapidly, pushing more, letting go and not caring about anything anymore. He heard Rin's cry as he came, feeling that he is close to his own peek. Thrusting more, he finally finished, watching Rin's hands gripping at the headboard as he filled him.

And all that was heard now was rapid and shallow breathing of the two boys, both of them still in the position they were, Haruka's grip around Rin's waist now loosing up before he pulled out and fell next to Rin.

Rin remained on all fours, glancing at Haruka on his left and then looking down again, chuckling as he did so. It didn't take long before Haruka's liquids went out, slowly gliding down Rin's thighs.

"I told you, you would make a mess."

Haruka smirked, folding one of his arms under his head: "I believe you know my answer."

With that Rin laughed, let himself fall next to Haruka and looked at that smirk that wouldn't come of the raven's face.

* * *

**A/N: **soooo heheeey, how's it going darlings? i won't bore you much with this a/n i hope ^^  
first of all i want to thank my beta (also my bff, love u full homo).  
second, this story is a sort of AU. it's not really following the anime, but some facts remained the same as you will see for yourself in the following chapters.  
i was also debating whether i should put it as a oneshot or a short story, but since i had a few different naughty scenes in mind boom it's a short story.  
aaand of course, always spice it up with some plot (not much plot though, this is basically just porn x3)

hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
till the next one, stay lovely ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** so here i am with the second chapter. i've seen a lot of people put disclaimers? i mean, this site is called _fan fiction_ so is it really necessary? but yeah. enough of my rambling for now. see you at the end of the chapter ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haruka opened his eyes, looking at the room filled with dim light. His eyebrows slightly jumped up at the sight on his left – Rin wrapped in the sheets, sleeping like an angel. It was unusual to see him here, but without giving it much thought, he got out of his bed and went to the window.

Moving the curtains, peeking out, he noticed how gray the sky was, but thinking how it's just a cloudy day without a possible storm coming soon. So he sighed, figuring he could take a shower and possibly make breakfast for Rin, not being sure if he should wake him up or not.

He glanced at sleeping Rin once more, feeling somehow _happy_ if you could say that. There was this one part of him that was dragging him back to bed and telling him to crawl next to Rin, but after successfully shutting it up, he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Rin woke up on his back, blinking a few times and yawning before completely realizing that he stayed the night at Haruka's place. He stretched and turned on his side to see that Haruka was not in the bed. He decided to get up, gathering his clothes around the bed and heading into the hallway which led to the bathroom.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the water running and the bathroom door were slightly left open. He smirked, creeping in and tiptoeing behind Haruka who was leaning on a wall, his hands supporting him and his back turned to Rin.

Not giving it a second thought, Rin got into the bathtub, his hands immediately wrapping around Haruka's waist. Haruka jerked his head up, trying to turn to face Rin, but Rin didn't let him.

"Good morning," he whispered into Haruka's ear, licking it afterwards.

"Morning," Haruka scoffed, not wanting to sound _too_ rude because, well, last night was a good night.

Rin kissed the back of his neck, continuing with kisses over his shoulders as his hands started touching every part of Haruka's abdomen. Haruka didn't even realize how much he started enjoying Rin's kisses and touch, or more like, he didn't want to admit it to himself that he did.

Like last night he decided to let Rin do whatever he wanted, because he knew _nothing actually bad_ could come from this.

So he moaned when Rin's hands became more demanding and when Rin rubbed against him from the back. And he moaned more when Rin started pumping him, his head falling down again, his eyes closed.

_Goddammit, why does it feel so good when he is doing it?_

Haruka winced when Rin's finger went over his tip and his teeth bit into the crook of his neck.

"_R-Rin" _he gasped.

"I love it when you say my name like that," Rin whispered. "Turns me on."

Haru chuckled at those words, now slightly starting to push back at Rin feeling his hard member. Rin silently moaned at the contact, rubbing more at Haru and pumping him faster.

They began moaning in sync as their breathing got rapid.

"Rin, ah…I-I'm gonna," Haruka mumbled as he let out a scream and jerked his head up.

He came, biting his lip as Rin slowly let him go and he turned to him.

"Need some help with that?" Haru smirked, touching Rin's length, teasing.

Rin shivered, leaning with his hands on the wall, trapping Haruka, even though it wasn't very difficult to break free.

Burying his head into the crook of Haruka's neck, he moaned as Haruka was returning the favor. Pushing into his hand on his own, he made Haruka go faster, feeling very close.

"Do it harder," he hissed causing Haruka to giggle in response.

And he was finally able to reach his peak, finishing over Haruka's stomach.

Rin moved a little, stepping more under the shower, letting the water that was still warm sprinkle over him. Haruka eyed him as he went with his hand through his hair, still leaned on the wall.

He couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked with his eyes closed as the water droplets were falling over him.

Taking a step closer, one of Haruka's hands cupped Rin's cheek and one of them settled on his waist. Soon his lips met Rin's whose eyes opened but instantly closed again. Wrapping his arms around Haruka's neck, he returned the kisses, making them more passionate.

"You like me, Haru," Rin smirked.

"Just maybe."

* * *

"You're not working today?" asked Rin as he was going through the kitchen cabinets.

"I'm second shift today," Haruka responded, sitting at the table, newspaper in his hands. "How come I see you here?"

Rin wasn't offended by the question, as he never, not even once, spent a night at Haruka's house. He would always disappear soon after Haruka fell asleep as he didn't feel comfortable with dealing with those 'mornings after' especially because this was a no-strings-attached relationship.

"Well, luckily I have a day off today," Rin laughed, "but I sort of slept in because, oh well, last night was really…_satisfying._ I guess I would be in deep shit if I actually had work today."

"You are really lucky, aren't you?"

Rin scoffed as he left a mug of coffee on the table in front of Haruka: "Yeah, you could say that," and he took a seat across.

Mumbling 'oh shit' in surprise and jumping a little he almost spilled some of his coffee. Haruka looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well this hasn't happened in a while. It feels a bit…sore," he slightly laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

Haruka put away the newspaper amused, not really showing it until he leaned on his palm and looked at Rin.

"Looks like I did a good job," he chuckled.

Rin's eyebrow went up as a smile appeared on his face: "Maybe not enough lube sweetie?"

"Oooh, I am _pretty sure_ that was not the problem. Besides, looks like that's the only way to handle you – to make it a little painful."

"One would never say that you own a sadistic side. I'm not complaining though."

"And I thought you were the one who liked being dominant. Life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

Rin laughed: "If I hadn't known you better, I would almost consider you _charming._"

"Ah, and here I was thinking my charm brought you to me all along."

"I'll be honest, that sweet ass of yours just had to be mine. But this newfound charm is a great bonus."

"And what do I get in return?"

"All of my attention of course."

"You're saying like it's a good thing."

"Oh, I know you love it."

Haru laughed: "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

**A/N: **this chapter was originally shorter, as i've said this is a _short story_, but i gave it a little extra at the beginning C: i was always one of those who thinks quality quantity and if i have a feeling like i've said everything within the chapter, i prefer leaving it that way instead of making it boring.

and well, some plot, another smutty scene and voila, that's what i have for you for now :3  
hope you enjoyed.  
so till the next one, stay lovely ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hellou to all of you beautiful people! seriously, THANK YOU, thank you _so much_ for all the favs, follows and reviews. they mean so much and i giggle every time i get one more. so again thank you 3

and to FallenAngel: your reviews made me laugh, because they are so true! you know, i originally planned to post a different smut scene in each chapter (which i'm still doing, dw) but thought plot would make it a bit more interesting. so smut-plot-smut sandwich indeed!

now lovelies, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been a week since their little morning coffee and Haruka found himself typing out Rin's number and calling him over. Something was wrong in Rin's tone which simply gave him an odd feeling, nevertheless he invited him to his home.

He couldn't help it because whenever he was alone his thoughts would go back to that night and he would simply catch himself thinking about how much he misses Rin. But of course, he would never admit it to him, not even to himself.

And before he could properly think it through he heard the doorbell and jumped off of his sofa, rushing to open the door for Rin. He opened the door, looking at Rin leaned on the door frame, his expression rather dull and indifferent.

Haruka's eyebrows slightly twitched in surprise because he never saw Rin like this so he grabbed his free arm and pulled him inside.

"What's with you?" he asked as he closed the door and let go of Rin's hand.

Rin took off his coat and threw it on the sofa: "Really shitty day at work. I still feel so furious, I think I would be able to kill something if I get even slightly triggered."

Haruka said nothing, not being sure how to even respond to that. He just watched Rin taking a seat and sighing in frustration.

"So why did you agree to come here?" he finally spoke as he sat across Rin, observing the redhead's expression.

He thought that might trigger him, but it sort of had a different effect.

Rin just glanced at him, one eyebrow rising, a barely visible smile appearing on his face.

"I thought I might calm down a little if I had you next to me. You became the one I let out my steam at."

"So you are just using me," he tried sounding as offended as possible, but that didn't really go well because he didn't feel offended.

"Yes I am. And you just have to bear with it."

Haruka scoffed and looked away for a moment before returning his eyes on Rin and standing up. He tugged at his shirt, pulling him up and then taking his hand, leading him towards bedroom.

He pushed him on the bed as they got there, Rin sitting on the edge but then leaning on his elbows, watching Haruka climbing on his lap.

Haruka got really close to his face, staring into his eyes, leaving him somewhat confused.

"And I don't really mind it," he said quietly, "you using me."

Rin chuckled, tilting his head a little to the side and kissing him. They shared a few soft, innocent kisses, the ones reassuring that they were there for each other.

"And because I know I am _only_ your toy," Haruka said in-between the kisses, "I want to play that role properly."

Rin's eyes opened as Haruka kissed his neck, right hand going through his hair while the other one was still supporting his weight.

Haruka slowly unbuttoned Rin's shirt, moving it to the sides a little but not taking it off. He felt as Rin slightly shivered from his hands touching his bare chest.

Chuckling on the inside, he went lower to kiss Rin's collarbone, leaving a little red mark on it, licking his way to the other side.

Rin slightly gasped as Haruka rubbed their crotches together, getting an interesting feeling down there. He was tempted to roll on top of Haruka but he decided to wait and see what Haruka had in mind.

So when he started kissing his way down Rin knew what was happening and the next thing Haruka was on his knees and unzipping his pants.

Making short eye contact and smirking more to himself, Haruka took Rin's half hard member and gave it a long lick from the base to the tip, Rin's pulse going faster and faster.

Haruka licked the head over and over before placing soft kisses and then repeating the process. Stopping for a second, making another eye contact with Rin, he put him in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

He watched Rin gasping and biting his lip as he did it.

_Shit, his mouth feels so good._

And that's when Haruka's head slowly started going up and down, him sucking and Rin now panting. Each time Haru would suck more and push it deeper and Rin…Rin was at his mercy. Amused by how weak he seemed and how he had him under his control, Haru stopped sucking and smirked at Rin.

He licked the whole length teasingly, Rin shuddering as his tongue hit the head and lightly went across the tip. Kissing it, his mouth was around it once again and sucking at the head.

Rin moaned, grabbing the sheets, throwing his head back as he felt he was so close. He started responding by slightly raising his hips and thrusting into Haruka's mouth as he continued sucking him.

And then he just felt it, his climax and the blissful feeling taking over him as he let out a loud moan and came into Haruka's mouth. He looked at the boy between his legs as he swallowed, his cum slowly leaking at the corner of Haruka's mouth.

Haruka wiped it with his thumb, licking it afterwards. It made Rin chuckle and after his boxers were safely covering his pride, he collapsed to the bed, his arms spread to the sides.

Haruka climbed next to him, lying down: "Feeling better?"

"This was…amazing," he sighed, a smile on his face as he rolled on his side and turned to Haruka. "I chose a good toy to play with," his hand went through Haruka's hair.

Haruka chuckled, going into the same position as Rin, his arm wrapping around Rin's waist.

They watched each other in silence for a while, figuring what to do next, or maybe, what was right thing to do after this.

"Haru," Rin whispered as his eyes went to Haruka's lips and he leaned in, kissing him.

Haruka pulled closer to him, hand on Rin's cheek and without giving it a second thought, he let himself get trapped by that kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you likey. this story is going to probably have two more chapters. chapter four in the process of writing at the moment. so bear with me, i'll update soon ^^

stay lovely ~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **okay, i super apologize for updating so late t.t i was going through a temporary writers blockage (which i hope is over now), not to mention that school started on monday, so i got quite lazy for doing anything productive in my free time. and yes, i was procrastinating. .sorry :C!

but to make it up at least a little, this chapter is around three times longer than the previous ones, so i hope you enjoy it :3

AND thank you all for reviews and favs and follows, you guys rock and make me smile! :33

now -

warning: it has a lot of fluff, drunk people and some swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The door shut closed behind them as Haruka was pushing Rin back, his lips attached as if their lives depended on it.

Already shoving Haruka's sweater of his shoulders, Rin was backing slowly towards the bedroom. They hit the wall, Rin moaning as his back made an impact with the solid surface, but Haruka seemed to be rather distracted by taking his shirt off, not being able to completely pull it down because of the wall behind Rin.

Rin's hands found their way under Haruka's sweatshirt, tugging it up, forcing Haruka to back off a little and break the kiss. Rin threw it behind Haruka, now taking lead by grabbing his hair and yanking his head back, leaving his neck exposed. Gently nipping at it, he enjoyed listening to the sounds Haruka made every time his teeth would dig in deeper. He was careful though, cautious not to hurt him but to tease instead.

Haruka rose up, grabbing Rin by his wrist and pulling him into the bedroom, somehow getting rid of his annoying shirt.

And before he knew it, Haruka found himself meeting the soft mattress of his bed, being handcuffed and Rin was sitting on him.

He kissed him harshly, devouring his mouth and Haruka felt more than willing to respond in the same way. Rin broke the kiss, attacking his neck again, strongly biting into it, and earning a groan from Haruka.

And soon Haruka could feel Rin's lips all over his upper body. They all burned, but burned in the best way possible. He wanted more, _he needed more._

"Rin, stop torturing me," he spoke quietly, hearing a muffled laugh from Rin, feeling his pants being slowly pulled down.

He tried to open his eyes, but every time he did the world around him would keep uncontrollably spinning and everything was such a blur. But he forced himself to look up at Rin when he felt his underwear being taken off.

The last thing he saw before his head fell back to the pillows was a smirk on Rin's face who glanced at him as his head settled in his crotch.

And Haruka was not able to control himself, being louder than usual, moaning, almost yelling Rin's name and shuddering with every twist of Rin's tongue around the head of his cock.

He heard Rin muttering something about holding it in and felt cold from the absence of Rin's body. It was maybe for just seconds, but it sure seemed like an eternity to him.

And the last thing he was aware of was entering Rin. The incredible amount of thrill rushed to his body with the first thrust.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he saw Rin, mercilessly riding him and every muscle of his face, every sound he made showed how much he enjoyed it.

His hands were resting on Haruka's chest, nails lightly scratching the skin as he sped up his pace.

And Haruka was done, done _for good_. Not being able to hold it in anymore, he heard that luscious moan from Rin as he came inside of him, Rin scratching his chest even more and pushing himself harder on his cock.

A state of bliss, his mind shutting down slowly when he heard Rin's last groan. He fell asleep so easily, giving in to the land of dreams as if he never was there.

He would worry about this later.

* * *

_Earlier_

Rin walked into a pub, carrying some files in his left hand and shuffling through his pockets with the right hand as he walked to the bar.

He sat down in one of the high bar stools, his usual one, not paying much attention to a few curious looks that went his way. He put the files on the bar, taking a pack of cigarettes and his cell phone out.

"Oh, Rin," the familiar voice of the bartender reached him. "Doing casual today, I see."

"Yeah," Rin looked up at him, lighting up a cigarette. "Went home after work to get something. Changed while I was there."

The red-haired bartender put down the glass and the rug he was holding, placing an ashtray in front of Rin, getting a nod from him as thanks.

"You okay?" the man asked Rin, leaning in just an inch closer.

Rin raised an eyebrow, glaring at him uncomfortably before he sighed and unlocked the screen of his phone: "I'm _fine_, Seijuro."

Slightly pouting and backing away, Seijuro continued wiping the glass he had previously put down: "Ookay then, want something to drink?"

"Give me something strong like whiskey. Oh, a glass of Jack with ice."

"Tch, you are so _not_ fine," commented Seijuro as he brought a glass with ice in front of Rin and poured the drink inside. "But hey, if you don't wanna talk about it. I mean, I'm here as you can see, and we've known each other for some time now, so I'll listen. But, it's completely up to you."

"Thanks," Rin's mouth formed a small curve as he took the glass, slightly raising it up as cheers for Seijuro and then drank it bottoms up. "One more."

With that, his glass was refilled, but his drinking attempt interrupted by a phone call. Briefly staring at the name on the screen, he quickly answered it:

"H-Haru?" was the only thing that he managed at the time, cursing inside for sounding so desperate.

"_Hey, Rin. I was wondering, if um, you wanna come over at my place?"_

"What, like now? It's not even 7 p.m."

"_I know…I wanted to see you."_

Rin slightly gasped before responding: "Well, um, I'm kinda…you know what, I'm at this pub Sharky's. It's like two blocks away from your apartment. Join me here?"

"_I'll be there shortly."_

"Ho, ho, so, who is this Haru girl, eh? She got you all confused, like, that's not the way you usually speak to women," a smirk appeared on Mikoshiba's face as he continued wiping the dishes.

"_He _is a friend, or should I say a _good friend_ of mine. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to jump to conclusions? And what was that about my way of speaking to women?"

"Oh, a friend?" Seijuro blinked. "And I don't know, you're all confident and shit when you hit on people."

Rin laughed: "I sound like a jerk, come on."

"Well, because you are. A lovable one, don't worry."

Rin chuckled, putting out the cigarette and finishing the drink: "Hit me with another one."

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast tonight? You said it yourself, it's not even 7 p.m. And you wouldn't want your _friend_ to drag you around now, would you?"

"I don't care," Rin waved. "The friend is drinking with me."

Moments later a young man walked in. Rin turned at the sound of the door slamming and saw Haruka standing in front of them, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue hoodie.

He approached the redhead, eyeing him completely as he walked towards him. He took notice of Rin's little pony tail, the black and red shirt with plaid pattern on it, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, white T-shirt under it, jeans and red Converse.

Haruka sat himself next to Rin, breaking the eye contact they had previously made, muttering a silent 'hey' in the process.

Rin smiled, turning more his way, leaning in but stopping himself from doing anything that would draw too much attention. Instead, he placed one of his hands on Haruka's knee, saying 'hey' back.

Haruka shifted in his seat nervously, bringing his gaze back up at Rin, thinking about saying how it wasn't the best idea for him to come here in the first place. But before he was able to form a sentence in his head, Rin was already asking him if he wanted to drink anything.

"How about some alcohol?"

"I'd rather pass."

"Oh, come on, it's Friday! Let's relax with a few drinks."

Haruka wasn't exactly the happiest with what he was about to do nor thrilled by the idea of alcohol giving him a rough morning the next day. But he was weak against Rin and his smirk and the way his hand was stroking his leg.

"Ah, fine. I'm not much of a drinker _and you know that_. But a few drinks won't hurt, right?"

"I know, I know," Rin patted him on the knee, turning to Seijuro. "Give my boy the same."

Haruka scoffed at those words: "What are you drinking anyways?"

"Whiskey."

"Oh," Haruka got his drink and carefully took it, waiting for Rin to take his.

"Bottoms up, _Haru_," Rin smirked, taking care of his drink in one gulp while it took Haruka more time to drink it.

"Oh this is terrible," Haruka set his glass on the bar, hearing a soft laugh from Rin.

He looked up at him again, not sure what to say or do, or why he even wanted to meet up with him.

_Hell, he knew exactly why he wanted it._

Just, this time he didn't want the sex part, he wanted that other part. The one where he felt comfortable with waking up and knowing Rin slept over. Their casual morning chat over coffee and most importantly the sheer feeling of Rin being there.

"So why are you here on the Friday night alone?" Haruka asked.

"It's still relatively early," shrugged Rin, "so I didn't call you. And I come here basically every day after work, so it's a habit. Besides, is there anything better to do on a Friday night than this or _you_?"

"Just a friend, yes," Seijuro murmured from afar, still doing something around the glasses.

"Not a word, Mikoshiba," Rin turned to him. "And give us another round."

Little did Haruka know what was waiting for him that night as he drank his second drink.

* * *

Supporting him on his shoulder, Rin carried Haruka out of the pub, leaning him on the wall right next to the door. He kissed him, gently, staying close to his face: "I've wanted to do this since you came in."

"So why didn't you?" Haruka found a button of Rin's shirt extremely interesting.

"Don't know, I was scared I guess."

"Of me?" Haruka giggled, tracing Rin's jaw with his index finger. "I don't bite. Well, sometimes only."

Rin chuckled, kissing him again: "You're funny when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Haruka protested. "I'm just…_happy._"

"Sure sure. Come on, I'll take you home. My car is five minutes from here."

"Why would you take me home?! The night had just begun!" he fisted the air, tripped on his own foot and almost fell down.

Rin was thanking god for his nicely built alcohol tolerance so he jumped after Haruka, clumsily grabbing his arm and yanking him up before he fell face down to the ground.

"Haru, you idiot!" he spat, wrapping Haruka's arm around his neck.

"Hey, you had more than me. How come you're not all over the place, bastard?"

"Because d'uh, over the years of drinking, I've learned to maintain balance. I just really hope that I'm going in the right direction."

"Where the fuck is your car, Rin? It was not five minutes from there, was it? You tricked me!"

"Of course I didn't! Why would I trick you?"

"Dunno. Maybe you wanted to use me or something. Like, you know, you don't have to. I like it just as much as you do."

"What the hell are you talking about? You make no sense."

"About sex you idiot!"

Rin stopped, turning his head to Haruka smirking, their noses slightly touching: "I knew you wanted me. Why the fuck did you resist at first then?"

"Of course I would resist if you just show up at my door randomly and stick your tongue in my mouth. You wouldn't? Especially because we used to be _best friends_. I don't see any _best friends_ fucking around. Do you?"

"But you like me," he continued walking.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Like, just how many hints, signs or whatever do you need? Like, I'm calling you all the time and even letting you sleep at my place and I called you earlier because I just wanted to see you – _ohmygod _I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Nonono, not here, you idiot! Get up, crawl, anything. You can't throw up in the middle of the street," Rin shooed him to the wall, where Haruka got on his knees, breathing heavily.

"You alright?"

"What am I supposed to dooooo?" Haruka whined. "Make it stop. I will not puke, I will not puke."

"Come on," Rin lifted him a little, leaning him to a wall. "Just sit for a while, maybe it will stop."

"You know, you look cute with that ponytail. I love your hair."

"You are so talkative when drunk, it's amusing," Rin chuckled, crouching in front of him, swaying a little and almost falling backwards.

"You are drunk too," Haruka started laughing, reaching for Rin's shirt, pulling himself closer and kissing him. "Let's get to that car," he whispered.

As they somehow managed to the car, Rin had some trouble finding his keys and Haruka was spinning around, doing some weird dance moves as he did. He stopped by tripping on something he didn't see well, cursing and slammed into the door of the car.

"Rin, can you drive drunk?"

"Oh shit," Rin murmured, realizing how everything is spinning way too much for him to drive. "I might give it a try, but we might end up dead."

"Aw man! More walking?"

"It's just two blocks. Let's go party boy."

* * *

Haruka rouse from his short sleep, lazily blinking before rising up by leaning on his forearm. Feeling relieved that the world had stopped rapidly spinning and that he could control his movements. He ruffled his hair, noticing slight pain in his wrist.

_Handcuffs _he thought, gripping his wrists and giving them a slight massage, getting out of the bed after it.

Just as he asked himself if Rin was still there he caught a glimpse of his shirt thrown somewhere behind the night cabinet.

Giving it a small smile, he put on his boxers and threw Rin's shirt on, fully buttoning it up. Lastly, he pulled the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Surprised by not hearing the water running in the bathroom he continued searching for Rin, finally stepping in front of the balcony door. Peeking through them he saw Rin in nothing but long, grey pajama pants, sitting leaned on the wall, his arms resting on his knees.

Gripping on his blanket, he slid-open the glass door in front of him and stepped on the cool, stone floor of the balcony.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked quietly, taking a few steps forward to stand next to Rin.

Rin looked up at him, noticing how he wrapped a blanket around himself, standing securely at his feet: "I'm fine," he responded, even though he _did_ feel cold wearing nothing more but pajama pants.

Haruka sat next to him, throwing a half of the blanket over his bare shoulders: "Liar."

Rin chuckled, lighting up another cigarette, shifting his weight on his left hand.

"I thought you said you were going to quit."

"Ah, yes, _of course _I'm going to quit. I just didn't say _when_."

Haruka scoffed: "Stubborn as always."

"Don't know. It just feels better with some nicotine in your blood."

Haruka remained silent, briefly glancing at Rin before looking up at the night sky.

"It's pretty clear tonight so it's nice outside," Rin spoke, inhaling more smoke as he did.

"It feels nice," Haruka replied. "Wouldn't feel the same without you here," he added quietly.

Rin turned his eyes on him, seeing how his expression didn't change one bit as he continued stargazing.

Looking down and biting his lip, Rin squashed the cigarette on the floor. And he cursed himself for letting the other man's words affect him so easily. He felt like he was giving in, falling for this one, and he never had that planned. _It happened_.

Scooting over even closer to Haruka, he slightly nudged him making Haruka look at him, and after offering him a smile he leaned onto him.

Haruka jolted, his gaze softening just a few moments after and he threw his arm around Rin.

"Haru," Rin's voice came out as a whisper, "thanks for the blanket."

Now resting his head against Rin's, Haruka let out a small laugh: "Don't mention it."

* * *

**A/N: **and with this chapter done we are almost at the end of this story. only one more chapter ahead. let's hope that i'll update soon. but tell me, since i have some ideas for the story, maybe i should make it a little bit longer? or make a part two? i want to know how you feel about it, especially after reading the next chapter.

i don't know how much i want to stick to this story, as i have a few more in mind and writing. also intend to publish them, so yeah. but i don't want these ideas to go to waste, especially if you guys like it :3

and some questions for you: how did you like drunken haru? x3 do you see rin as a smoker? out of all free characters, i would say he has the most potential to be one. rei after him xD. and i almost always make some of my characters smokers. probably because i am one myself ^^''

and now, i'm gonna go meet up with friends at a bar to watch a football (or as americans would say, soccer) game and enjoy the rest of my friday night :3

hope you have a good one too, and of course, _stay lovely ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **haha okay, here it goes... _i am so sorry for updating this late._ i am sorry for being a procrastinating lazyass t.t and ugh, i guess i don't have a legit excuse, so i'll say something like 'hah, well you know how it is, school, tumblr etc etc.' not to mention how my heart was eaten out by shit load of rinharu feels, plus some snk lovely dying moments and add some no.6 on top and voila! but in all seriousness, i found it really difficult to write.

anyhow, not to bore you for now, see you at the end of the chapter.

warning: not beta-ed. i apologize for mistakes as i am still in process of learning english.

* * *

Chapter 5

Haruka didn't know waking up in someone's arms could possibly feel this good, especially when that someone was no other than Rin.

He felt so warm and shielded from every worry in the world, so he looked up and set his gaze on Rin's still sleeping face.

He smiled at how peaceful Rin looked, almost not believing how a person with so much energy like him, can sleep so calmly and give a feeling of complete innocence.

He observed him for some time, resisting his urges to touch or kiss, simply because he didn't want to wake up this sleeping beauty. _At least, not yet._

Shifting his gaze lower, he curled up to Rin more, his head pressed onto Rin's chest, hand slightly tugging at his shirt. _Why did I suggest him to wear this again? Ah, he was cold because he was sitting on the balcony._

A bit disappointed by Rin being fully clothed he pushed the thoughts away and pulled even closer to him.

He maybe overdid it a little, feeling how Rin was now stretching, his peaceful sleep broken and his eyes starting to open.

And the first thing he did when he opened his eyes was smile at the sight, going through Haruka's hair then stroking his cheek, inviting him to look up.

And just as planned, Haruka's eyes met with his, smile still existent on his face, lips now moving and forming a whispering 'morning'.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Haruka mumbled against his chest.

_You are so beautiful when you sleep._

"I prefer being awake around you," he whispered in response.

_I can't get enough of you._

Staying in silence after Haruka's chuckle, they embraced each other. Rin continued playing with Haruka's hair and Haruka settled for listening to the beating of his heart.

"Haru…" _I want to tell you…_

"…Rin," _I need you to stay here forever._

Haruka glanced up at him, _expecting, knowing, reading _Rin's movements, so he leaned in, closer to Rin's lips, bringing the two of them together. They enjoyed those soft kisses, the sheer feeling of their lips locked and joined together. At that moment, they needed nothing more.

* * *

"Or more like you will be drinking again next weekend," Rin laughed, flipping the sheets and looking for his _own_ underwear.

He ducked, peeked under the bed, finding something even more interesting. He gasped, curious and pulled it out, dusting it off and tossing it on the bed.

"Haru," he called, excitement replacing the former surprise as he opened the case and took out an old guitar, "I can't believe this."

Haruka walked in, towel over his head as he dried his hair.

"You actually kept it," Rin chuckled, going over the strings, the guitar making undefined noise. "Not tuned," he mumbled.

"Do you remember," Haruka started, approaching the bed and sitting on the edge, "the song you played for me before you said you were going to Australia?"

Rin looked up at him, crawling onto the bed and sitting across Haruka: "I do… Do you want me to play it again?"

Haruka thought about it for a moment, because he…he _hated _that song. Why? Because it reminded him of Rin and of that horrible day and their oh-so-awkward goodbye.

He remembered the loneliness he always felt when the song came up, the feeling of losing a friend smacking him in the face over again. _It hurt_.

But maybe now it would be different as Rin is here and playing for him again.

"You're not leaving this time, are you?" Haruka spoke, his tone coming out cold and somewhat angry.

Rin sighed: "Only home later. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere this time. You're stuck with me for a while now."

Haruka scoffed, remaining silent after it. He looked away from Rin, debating whether he should just disappear or listen to the melody again.

"So, I play it?"

"Yes," Haruka nodded.

"I hope I remember it. Haven't played in a long time really," Rin confessed, nostalgic smile appearing over his face.

He started playing, the soft tune filling the air. Haruka felt consumed by the melody, remembering how happy he was when Rin played the song for him, telling him how he wrote it for him and then breaking him by announcing his departure.

But this time, he felt _happy_ even though the song was rather slow and romantic.

He observed Rin who didn't look up at him even once, some unknown worry showing in his eyes. Haruka found it odd, he doesn't remember Rin's eyes to be like that – they always shined.

After a long instrumental, Rin started singing. Haruka smiled because after all those years Rin still remembered the lines.

_He always had the voice_.

And with the last verse Rin looked up at him, that sadness still there. At last, he stopped playing, put away the guitar and looked down at his hands.

"Haru," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Haruka leaned in. "You did noth—"

"I left you back then. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Haruka sighed, grabbing Rin by his shoulders, lightly shaking him: "It's okay now. You are back, see? And you told me you're not leaving."

"But I remembered the look on your face when I told you I was leaving and I just…I can't stand seeing you hurt."

Haruka climbed fully on the bed, now on his knees and pressing Rin's head against his chest: "The only important thing is that you are here now. Forget what happened back then. We were just kids anyways. _You are here now_."

Rin shivered, exhaling deeply: "Haru…" _I love you._

"…Rin?"

Rin bit his lip, moving away from Haruka's grip, almost as if shaking him off: "I need to go."

_I'm doing it again_.

"What…Rin?" Haruka sat back on the bed, watching how Rin was rushing from one room to another, dressing up as he walked.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said before he glanced at Haruka and headed towards the hallway.

Haruka jumped of the bed, running to catch up with Rin who was already halfway out of the apartment. And before he managed to yell after him, he found himself standing at the front door, looking at Rin's back.

But something unexpected happened as he saw Rin stopping before the stairs, quickly turning around and storming back.

"I know I'm an idiot, but…go on a date with me?"

Haruka blinked, brows slightly furrowing before he pulled himself together: "O-Okay, yes, I will."

Rin chuckled: "I'll call you."

And with that he left, leaving Haruka who was still shocked, at the doorway. He went inside, carefully closed the door behind him and leaned onto them.

He smiled, _you are such a pain._

* * *

**A/N:** and bam, that would have been the end of this story, but DUN DUN DUN, i decided to make it longer :D as i've already told you in one of my previous a/n's, i have a few more ideas for free! stories and i just decided to combine this story with one more 5-chapter story. and yeah. hopefully you will like it. i think it will give the sex toy a nice wrap up.

now this chapter...rin playing a guitar...am i making this boy maybe a little too perfect? i mean, idk? but let's face it, mamoru's voice is heaven.

and the most important part: THANK ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO BOTHER TO READ THIS. you seriously make me happy. every time i look at the number of favs, follows and read your sweet reviews i scream. so thank you. i love you!

_SaralynS:_ i was hugging my ipod while reading your review. cannot thank you enough for calling my work amazing (heart)

_FallenAngel1129:_ anyone ever told you you were awesome? because you totally are. because you totally get me and this story. rin is _totally_ a smoker and let's say that i imagine them as 23-year-old boys :33 and more riding haru? ohoh, i loved writing that. maybe i should do it again?

_veancie: _i love youuuuuuuuuuuu back *glomps* i hope i didn't disappoint you with this chapter t.t (heart)

_JustOneDayMore:_ i am super glad to hear that. you made me squeal from happiness, like literally. thank you so much *blows a kiss*

and again, all of you are amazing, thank you (heart)

and of course, stay lovely ~ *wink*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rin stopped by at Sharky's on his way home. He walked in, facing an almost empty pub, with only a few people sitting here and there.

"Well good morning loverboy," Seijuro greeted him, sitting at the bar with what seemed a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Rin scoffed, sitting next to him. "I left my files here, right?"

"Yes. I figured you would come to pick them up _sooner or later_, as you were busy with your _friend_. Pardon, _good friend._"

Rin raised an eyebrow at the obvious provocation: "Just give me the files."

Seijuro tch'ed, getting behind the bar and throwing the files in front of Rin: "Your friend okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"He sure seemed wasted as hell last night."

"Yeah…I took care of him," Rin stood up, taking everything he had left the previous night.

"Oh I bet you did," he chuckled. "I have a feeling you've been taking care of him for some time already."

"Just…shut up Mikoshiba," Rin gave him a look and stormed out.

* * *

This was the first real date with _Haru_ and _Rin_ was _nervous_. He was gripping-the-wheel-biting-his-lip with a tinge of a weird feeling in his stomach nervous. Gazing back and forth from Haruka and the road, he tried to somehow block his thoughts of every possible bad scenario playing before his eyes, but he was doing a pretty bad job.

Haruka, on the other hand, seemed as calm as ever. Once again, _as always_, Rin wasn't able to read him. But that's, he thought, the interesting part.

"Where are we going?" Haruka spoke, glaring through the window.

"A nice restaurant. I want to take you out for a dinner."

The more or less (more in Rin's case) awkward silence settled between the pair for the rest of the ride.

Haruka patiently waited while Rin was checking in before following him into the mildly-sized hall.

Their table was on the left side from the entrance, in the upper corner of the room. All of the tables were rectangular, painted black with black table cloth and golden covering on top. On each table there was a slim vase with black rose and a small golden candle placed next to it. The chairs matched the tables, with soft fabric covering the cushions.

Lights in the room were slightly dimmed, classical music playing quietly in the background and murmurs from other people could be heard together with the clanking of the dishes.

"Like it?"

"Looks expensive."

Rin only chuckled.

* * *

Rin was amused the whole night, firstly by Haruka's decision to something besides fish, or even better, telling Rin to order for him whatever meal he was going to order.

The other entertaining sight was watching Haruka drinking wine without any hesitation, and oh boy, he got more talkative after a few glasses.

They got more comfortable as time passed and the little land had long burned out. Now Rin was leaning onto his palm, gazing at Haruka who was playing with his almost empty glass of wine. Rin smirked at the situation, at the boy whom the effect of alcohol loosened his grip on and he was now quiet again.

So Rin decided it would be fun to tease by firstly brushing their knees. Haruka immediately looked up at the smirking redhead who continued to rub his leg against his own. He eyed him carefully, being cautious not to show how _good_ it felt, especially when Rin's leg reached the inner side of his ankles and began climbing dangerously _high_.

"Rin, we are in public," he squeezed out.

Rin only scoffed, not even considering stopping: "You know, I can completely accidentally drop something under the table and it would take me minutes and minutes to find it."

"Don't even think about it."

"We both know you want—" suddenly Rin's leg jerked up, his knee hitting the bottom of the table.

He mouthed the curse and the bleeping melody of his phone that had interrupted such a precious moment. He took the thing out of his pocket, frowning before rejecting the call and completely turning the annoying device off.

Haruka was curious, _oh he was_, but he decided not to pry in, for now at least, as look on Rin's face was still somewhat terrifying.

"Sorry," he muttered. "This thing will be flying through the car's window tonight. Now, where were we?"

"Don't worry about it," Haruka smiled. "And Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

Haruka had managed to surprise Rin by suggesting a walk. They got out of the safety of the warm restaurant and were greeted by the cool November breeze. Rin inwardly smiled at the way Haruka puffed his hair out of his eyes and then continued playing with his breath.

_He hasn't changed one bit_.

Upon reaching the ocean the wind grew cooler, now blowing in stronger strokes every few minutes. Haruka tightened his scarf, glancing at Rin whose eyes were pointed somewhere ahead, in the distance.

"It's cold outside," Haruka decided to break the silence even though he enjoyed it, thinking how Rin was _maybe_ a bit too quiet.

"Well, it is November. I would be disappointed otherwise," Rin slightly chuckled.

He hesitated for a moment, which Haruka had noticed, before taking his hand out of his pocket and reached for Haruka's. Haruka gladly accepted it, interlacing their fingers and enjoying the warmth of Rin's hand.

"Do you want to go back?" Rin quietly asked.

"No. I'm fine with just us alone here."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he averted his gaze at the young man next to him, observing his facial expression.

Haruka remained silent, looking at the ground and their feet moving together.

Rin sighed at the lack of response feeling how Haruka's hand was suddenly squeezing his own more.

"It's just that…_you_ are finally back. The perky Rin, the Rin I knew. And I can't help but notice it. Maybe I'm selfish but I don't want to let you go and – "

Rin stopped walking, tugging at Haruka's hand and making Haruka look at him. He sighed, looking down before shaking his head and pulling Haruka into his arms.

"It's because of you," he whispered, holding Haruka tighter. "It's because of you that I'm myself again and I don't want to make another mistake and lose what's left of me."

Haruka pushed him back only a little, just to be able to see his face, to see the reaction and because Rin was the only one who was ever able to see this side of him.

"I really missed you," Haruka spoke, sounding upset and startled, his wide eyes confirming it and heart that was beating as if it was going to jump out of his chest was not giving him a break either. "And now I have you here. And I've never felt like this before because _Rin_ _I _–" and this was why he hated him.

He dared, _he dared _ to interrupt him, to shut him up in the last moment so that he didn't have to bear the weight of those words on his shoulders.

Because Rin cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together leaving Haruka only one option: to give in, slowly close his eyes and accept the kiss. All of Haruka's attempts to protest utterly failed one after another as he melted in warmth of Rin's body.

Rin was fire, he always was. Always the one stirring up emotions in Haruka, making him go crazy and waking the same fire inside of him. Now he found himself getting calmer and calmer as their lips moved together, as if Rin was dragging out that sudden rush of feelings out.

This time, Haruka thought, he would let him get away with it. Because Rin knew, _he was sure of it._

* * *

"Well, this was a lovely night," Rin grinned while Haruka was unlocking the door to his apartment.

"Yes," Haruka smiled. "Do you…do you want to stay over?"

"Always, but not tonight," he gave him a sheepish smile expecting that Haruka would get the hint and accept his unspoken apology.

"Maybe you're right," Haruka agreed.

"So," Rin leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, "sleep well," before giving him a tiny smile and turning away, heading towards the stairs.

"Rin," Haruka managed to stop him by tugging at his sleeve. "Are we now _together_?"

"Guess," Rin smirked as he gently traced Haruka's lips with his thumb before slightly chuckling and finally disappearing.

* * *

**A/N:** right, i apologize for taking so long to update. this chapter gave me so much pain, i ended up rewriting it 4 times. but now that it's over and done, i am proud to say that i pretty much believe how my writers blockage is finally completely gone and i feel super hyped for writing :3 so more rinharu stuff coming this weekend.

thank you for your continued support, means really a lot (heart) and that's why i hope i didn't disappoint you with this shitty chapter t.t gomen :c

and i totally forgot what i was going to say in this a/n, so i'll just go with the usual:

stay lovely ~

(holy shit i just remembered...epiSODE 12 OKAY. do i even need to say how we got such a great end and we were finally freed from all that angst. i'm just fsjkfgafglaflk. bby rin is happy again and all of them are together now and that's...that's all i needed. kay, jaxeh out.)


End file.
